1. Field of the Invention
This process pertains to the recovery of water from a carbon-water dispersion, while simultaneously resolving a liquid aqueous emulsion that forms downstream in the system. The carbon-water dispersion is produced during quench cooling and scrubbing the raw gas stream from a partial oxidation gas generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Synthesis gas mixtures comprising hydrogen and carbon oxides, and containing entrained particulate carbon may be prepared by the partial oxidation of a fossil fuel with a free-oxygen containing gas, optionally in the presence of a temperature moderator. The hot effluent gas stream from the gas generator may be cooled by direct immersion in water in a quench drum such as described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,896,927 and 3,929,429. A portion of the entrained solids are removed by the quench water. Alternatively, the hot effluent gas stream may be cooled in a gas cooler such as shown in coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,717 and then scrubbed with water. The quench-water or the scrubbing water may be then processed in the manner, for example, as described in coassigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,992,906, 3,097,081, and 4,014,786.